kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Kōki Furihata
|kanji = 降旗 光樹 |gender = Male |age = 16 |height = 170 cm (5' 7") |weight = 60 kg (132 lbs) |birthday = November 8, Scorpio |blood type = O |team = Seirin |position = Point Guard |talent = Careful Play Cautious Movement |first appearance manga = Chapter 1 |first appearance anime = Episode 1 |anime voice = Naoki Mizutani |jersey number = 12|image = |imagewidth = }} Kōki Furihata (降旗 光樹 Furihata Kōki) is a first year point guard at Seirin High. Appearance Furihata is one of the smaller Seirin players and has nearly the same height as Kuroko. He has medium length brown hair and wide eyes. He plays with the number 12. Personality Furihata is quiet, and seems to get very easily intimidated. Even when he simply stands in front of the Generation of Miracles, he becomes so nervous that after Akashi asked him to leave, he couldn't move. Despite his timid nature, Furihata is shown to be very observant of everything around him, an important asset as a point guard. His cautious, planned play is what helped "set the pace" when he was subbed into the Kaijo match. Furihata is also a hard worker, as pointed by Mibuchi that his basket against Rakuzan must have took a lot of practice. He was inspired by Kuroko and that leads him to believe that even he can be useful to the team. Story Introduction Furihata was first seen when he joined Seirin. He is pictured by someone else, with a slightly different style of hair, but would later be known as Furihata. When the first years had to play against the second years, he was very demotivated and thought that they would lose no matter what.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 39 In the anime, Furihata and the others first years speeches on the rooftop are shown. After Kagami, Furihata begins to ask if having a girlfriend as an objective is fine, to which Riko responds negatively. In his speech, he says that the girl he loves will only hang out with him if he becomes the best in one domain. He adds that he joins the basketball club to become the number one. Pre-Winter Cup He asked Kagami and Kuroko and other the other Seirin freshmen to join a streetball tournament. They were supposed to play against Yōsen in the finals, but had to stop because of the rain. Winter Cup Furihata was along with the team when they arrived at the venue of the Winter Cup. When Kuroko told them that he had to go and see other members of Generation of Miracles, Riko asked him to accompany Kuroko. He was shocked to see all of the Generation members together. He was surprised to see that the captain of the Generation was not really tall, only near about his own height.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 10 He was even more scared when Akashi asked him to leave and further when Akashi attacked Kagami. During the following matches, Furihata is seen on the bench, cheering for his team and giving commentary on the match. Semi-finals Furihata finally makes his debut in the middle of the 1st quarter in the Winter Cup semi-finals against Kaijō High. Being at a disadvantage, Seirin was rushing to score. To slow down the pace and to cool their heads, Riko puts Furihata in the match, switching with Izuki for point guard. Furihata is terrified as he enters the court, because of the national-level pressure. When Kasamatsu sees him, he calls him a petrified first-year brat. Kagami and Kuroko try to reassure him, to no effect. He receives the ball from Hyūga, but fumbles it and loses it to Kasamatsu. Kuroko takes it back and passes it to Furihata and sets him at ease by telling him that he fell on his own first match. Frightened, but slightly set at ease, Furihata brings the ball upcourt.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 187, page 19 He passes the ball to Kagami, but when he sees that Kobori and Hayakawa are ready for defense, as well as Kise, Furihata asks for the ball back. Furihata regroups and sends the ball to Kuroko, who passes to Kiyoshi, redirected through to Hyūga, who makes the three. Due to Furihata's foundation, Seirin was able to score their first basket in a considerable time. Next, Furihata pressures Kasamatsu in defense, but gets passed. His shot goes out because of Furihata's efforts and later during offense, Furihata moves the ball around and supports his teammates. Kagami's rebound leads to a fast break, in which Furihata scores a lay-up, his first basket ever.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 187, page 19 He is later overwhelmed by Kasamatsu yet again and Riko decides that this is as far as they can use Furihata. Riko states that he accomplished their goal and calls for a time-out. She subs Izuki back in for Furihata and congratulates him on his job well done. Furihata seems relieved but glad that he was able to help the team. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 188, page 6 Finals With Seirin up against Rakuzan, a terrified Furihata is subbed in during the second quarter and is sent to guard Akashi, leaving many spectators, and Akashi himself, perplexed at the matchup. Aomine metaphorically compares Furihata as a "Chihuahua" placed in front of a "Lion" (Akashi).Kuroko no Basuke chapter 239, page 19 Since he is so nervous, Furihata somehow manages to stumble to the ground in front of Akashi before the match even resumes. Although Furihata tries his best in guarding Akashi, Akashi isn't disturbed that much; he merely thinks Furihata is there to make it more difficult to get past and score. It is later revealed by Riko that their aim isn't to block Akashi completely, but to give him less space to maneuver and provide an opportunity for Seirin. Unfortunately, Akashi is still able to pass Furihata without much effort. Mayuzumi then underestimates Furihata by loosening his mark on him. Furihata then surprises everyone by shooting a very ordinary shot, resulting the 2 points for Seirin. It is stated that Seirin must have practiced a lot in order to make a shot like that. When the game is resumed again, regardless of Furihata's best efforts, it becomes more and more difficult to guard Akashi with his overwhelming presence; during a time out, Furihata collapses helplessly upon the bench, trembling of exhaustion. Despite his protests, Riko takes him out. As Furihata sits next to Kuroko, he is seen crying, and admits it is frustrating that he could only help so much, but it only makes him want to become stronger so he can do more for their team the next time around. Kuroko smiles and agrees with him. Skill Furihata plays.png|Furihata swings the ball around Furihata's defense.png|His persistent defense Furihata has no overwhelmingly obvious skill above his average basketball skills, but displays great caution and level-headedness on the court and thus can control the pace of the game extremely well.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 187, page 6 As commented on by Kasamatsu, Furihata is the kind of point guard that relies on his teammates and only functions to support them.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 187, page 14 Trivia *On the first character poll, Furihata ranked 24th, with 79 votes. On the third character poll he placed 15th with 807 votes. * He is the 8th most popular point guard, having 1,404 votes. *His full name was first revealed in the anime, but later confirmed in the CHARACTERS BIBLE. *The kanji for his last name Furihata (降旗) can also be pronounced the same as his first name kōki ( こうき). It translates to meaning "fallen/ surrendered flag". *According to Q&A Section, Furihata lives with his parents and big brother *According to the Special CD, Furihata carries around a bandaid wherever he goes just in case something happens. *According to KUROFES: **Hobby is railroads. **His favourite food is Omelette Rice. **His motto is "To work without expecting credit". **His speciality is Speed Talking. **His best subject is Biology. **He is part of the library committee. **Things not good at: Standing in front of a lot of people. **Type: Someone who has their own world. **He spends his free time on shopping. **Reason starting basketball: A person he has a crush on told him to become number 1 in something. **The player he has his eyes on is Kasuga. References Navigation id:Kōki Furihata zh:降旗光樹 Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Seirin High Category:PG